godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Protagonist (God Eater)
This Protagonist is the player character in God Eater and God Eater Burst. As the protagonist's name and gender are determined by the player, the character will be regarded simply as the Protagonist of God Eater. Canonically, the protagonist's name is Yuu Kannagi, and the canon gender is male. The female protagonist, named Aki Tamashiro, is also a minor character in God Eater: The Spiral Fate and God Eater: The 2nd Break. Biography ''God Eater'' The Protagonist climbs through the ranks during the game, from Recruit to Lieutenant and eventually become Leader of the First Unit. They are regarded as an exemplar leader. The protagonist also possesses the power of Resonance, the ability to synchronize the memories and experiences of others, an ability shared by 2nd Generation New-Type God Eaters. This first happens when they visit Alisa in the Sick Bay, reliving the experience of Alisa's parents being killed by a Dyaus Pita. They cannot control this ability willingly, though it tends to happen with those they have a connection to. ''God Eater Burst'' The protagonist narrates the Burst storyline, dictating what happened after the fall of Aegis Island and the destruction left behind in the wake of Nova's departure. Their life remains mostly uneventful until the Firelords in a Storm mission, where they are critically injured and their God Arc damaged after the Hannibal returns to life after having its core extracted. As they go on to protect Licca from an Aragami attack on the Den by using Lindow's God Arc. While it rejects them, they meet Ren. The two fight together later on against a black strain of Hannibal -- one that they realize, through a Resonance, is Lindow Amamiya transformed. The protagonist goes on to use their Resonance power to get into Lindow's mind, fight the Corrosive Hannibal trying to take over alongside him, and eventually, kill it with the aid of Ren -- or rather, Lindow's original God Arc. This brings the former First Unit Leader back to normal, with a new Aragami arm to show for his transformation. After the main game, the protagonist is assumed to retain their position as Leader of the First Unit, as while Lindow does return to Fenrir, he doesn't take it back, taking up the position of a ranger instead. ''God Eater 2'' After the events of God Eater Burst, the Protagonist (henceforth referred to as Yuu to avoid confusion), along with Lindow, Kota, Soma and Alisa, are now members of the traveling Fenrir branch Cradle. While notably not present, Lindow mentions Yuu in passing while talking with Blood 1 about the origin of his Aragami arm. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Protagonist The first New-Type to join the Far East Branch. Dr. Paylor Sakaki's Medical check acknowledges the high potential in the individual. Assigned to the branch at the same time as Kota Fujiki. Protagonist: 2 Took over Lindow Amamiya's position after he was deemed MIA in the "Moon in the Welkin" mission. It was an unusual promotion since this was the first New-Type Leader of the Far East Branch. Contribution to Alisa Amiella's quick mental recovery and her return to duty has gained much acclaim by the higher ups who have high hopes. Protagonist: 3 Gained much recognition for taking a major role in preventing Director Schicksal from carrying out the Ark Project, and remains trusted by the whole Far East Branch after transitioning to the new order under Acting Director. Paylor Sakaki. Remarkable growth has been seen since the former Director's order, and expectations remain high. This info is restricted to the Far East Branch. Protagonist: 4 Contributed to the search and rescue of former 1st unit leader. Lindow Amamiya, who was thought to have been killed by the ex-Director. This was highly regarded as a humanitarian act and is recognized as action of a role model Gods Eater. To note, Lindow Amamiya did not return as 1st Unit leader, but currently works under Acting Director Sakaki as a ranger, and mainly serves a role as an instructor for new Gods Eater recruits. Character Relationship * Kota Fujiki - His/Her friend and the very first person they actually meet after their Compatibility test. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella - Because of their presence as she recovered, Alisa values the Protagonist's life heavily, supporting them as much as possible on the field whenever they're grouped up. *Soma Schicksal - While he proves to be gruff towards the protagonist at first, he does gain a respect for them as they prove their worth as leader. Eventually, they end up on good terms, and he thanks the protagonist in his final mail to them for the chance to repay Lindow. *Licca Kusunoki - Since the protagonist saved her from a Vajratail attack and how she showed concern about them later on, they are most likely friends. *Lindow Amamiya - They both see each other as reliable people. Lindow owes them considerably after they rescue him, and it's implied he couldn't really say it in front of everyone based on how he sends them a mail instead of telling them in conversation. He mentions that it was 'awkward telling them this'. *Shio - Judging by how they interact with her in cutscene (patting her head and smiling) it can be assumed they see her as a friend. Trivia *If not given a name via importing a God Eater Burst save data, the default name which is given to the protagonist in God Eater 2's archive entries is Yuu Kannagi, confirming the canonicity. *A similar hairstyle of the Female main character's Burst hairstyle featured in her artwork is available in God Eater 2 but without the black ribbon. See Also *Protagonist (God Eater)/Gallery *Avatars/God Eater Burst *Yuu Kannagi *Aki Tamashiro *Ryo Kagami *Renka Utsugi Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:God Eater -the 2nd break-